Secrets of the Past
by Day Star
Summary: Sora's mother has been keeping a secret from Sora. How will Sora handle it? And how will it effect the rest of the digidestined?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I named Sora's mother Hannah, a lose translation of the Japanese word for flower.  


  
Secrets of the Past  


  
The redheaded teenager enters their flower shop. Mom I'm home. The woman looks up at her daughter.   
you're late Sora.  
Coach kept us late. Sora explains, tying on her florists apron. She picks up some pink roses, and continues where her mother had left off. Hannah watches her daughter delicately arranging the bouquet. Hannah reflects on her daughter. Sora was her pride and joy, worth every bit of pain she endured. They have been getting along much better than when she was younger. They had often argued and fought in the past, but it can't be helped, Hannah reflected. She has her father's stubbornness. I am going to have to tell her someday. Tears come to Hannah's eyes as she thinks about her long lost love.   
Mom, is everything O.K.?   
Hannah looks up at her daughter, concern evident in her hazel eyes. I am fine. she lies.  
Mom, my friends are planing to go out for pizza. Can I go?   
In the city? At night? Alone? Hannah questions.   
Yes, yes, and no. T.K.'s father is taking us all in his van. Can I go mom, please?  
Yes, Sora, but you will be careful, won't you?  
Of course momma, why are you crying?  
I just don't want to lose you Sora.  
You'll never lose me momma.  
I hope your mother won't mind you being so late, Sora. He says, glancing once again at teenager. He can't get over how much she resembles his deceased mother. No, she won't mind, as long as I'm with an adult.   
Were here.   
Oh Matt I almost forgot, I still have that video game you let me borrow. Why don't you all come in? They all enter the flower shop, and climb the stairs leading to Sora's apartment. Mom, I'm home!  
Mom, this is Matt and T.K.'s dad, Richard. Hannah's glass shatters into a thousand pieces, the cola spreading across the white tiles. Everyone must know, the past has come back to haunt me.   
Mom what's wrong?   
Nothing Sora, I was just well surprised, that's all.   
It was nice to see you again after so long Hannah. said Matt's dad. I had no idea Sora was your daughter.  


****   


The next morning Hannah knocked on her daughters door.   
Sora I have to talk to you. She sits on Sora's bed. Mom has been crying thinks Sora. Are you and Matt, well, do you like each other? No momma, were just really good friends. Why?   
I always knew this day would come. I never wanted you to know, but it is time you knew. Matt's father and I knew each other about 15 years ago. We were very much in love. My parents did not want their only child to wed such a poor man. I loved him very deeply, but my father forbade me to see him anymore. Richard's parents were also firm believers in arranged marriages. I hadn't seen him since our first and only night together. His wedding took place a few days later. It was much later I found out I was pregnant. Richard had already wedded Matt's mother. Her daughter's head snaps up, eyes filled with shock. My parents were enraged. My mother took me downtown to the slum district. She was going to make me get an abortion. I managed to run away. I couldn't do it Sora. My baby was created from the love Richard and I had for each other. I stayed on the streets of the city for three lonely days. Finally my father came. He was willing to take me home, if I agreed to gave my baby up for adoption. I was hungry, cold and scared, so I agreed. As the weeks ticked by however, I knew I couldn't give my baby up. So I ran away from home. I had to find a job, so I came to the city. I realized that not only I would suffer, but so would my child. She would have been labeled a bastard and stigmatized against. So I decided to let everyone think that I was recently widowed. It was the happiest and the saddest day of my life when my baby was born because I knew that I would have to lie to my beautiful daughter, you. Her daughter sits silently, hazel eyes filled with rage, shock and sorrow. Sora, my daughter please say something.   
I hate you! Everything you ever told me was a lie!   
Sora, I did what was best for you!  
You let me think my father died, but he's been alive all this time! How could you? I HATE YOU!Sora leaps up and runs out of the house.  
_My entire life has been a lie. How could she let me think that my father was dead, when in reality he doesn't even know that I exist. And that means that Matt and T.K. are my half brothers. All the time I have spent with them, and I never knew.  
_Sora is blinded by the burning tears streaming down her face. She doesn't register that the truck is coming down the street until after the impact. The world fades, and Sora is unaware of any pain, physical or emotional.  


****  


Kamiya residence,this is Tai speaking.  
Tai, have you seen Sora.  
No, is she missing, what's wrong?  
Sora and I, well we had a fight. She ran out of the house, and she hasn't come back yet.  
Maybe one of the other kids have seen her. I'll call them.  
Thank you Tai. Sora is lucky to have a friend like you.  
Hannah hasn't even taken her hand off the receiver when it rings again. The ominous ring seems to echo in the silent home.   
Hello. Sora is that you?  
Are you Sora Takenuchi's mother?  
Yes, who is this?  
Your daughter Sora was in an accident. We need to to come down to Odabia hospital immediately.  


****  


Where's my daughter? She demands of the nurse's desk.  
Are you Mrs. Takenuchi?  
Yes. Where is Sora? Is she going to be O.K.?  
She's lost a lot of blood. Are you aware that your daughter has an extremely rare blood type?  
Hannah shakes her head.  
We need to give her a transfusion. Unfortunately we don't have the type we need. Do you know your blood type?  
  
Do you have any family in the area?  
Hannah shakes her head. Sora is all I have.  
We are doing all that we can Mrs. Takenuchi, but without a donor, it doesn't look good.  
Within minutes the digidestined have all come to the hospital.  
Then give her the transfusion! bellows Tai at no one in particular. _How could those doctors stand around when Sora needed help?_  
Its not that simple, we need somebody with type AB- blood.  
Like me. offers Matt  
Everyone stares in silence at the somber blue eyed boy.  
I have that rare blood type too. Lets get to it.  
Matt, why? asks Hannah.  
Because Sora needs me. Besides, we have to stick together. Hannah stares in shock after the boy. _Does he know? And if he knows than that means that John.....oh God please don't take Sora away_.  


****  


Sora's eyes flutter open. She hazily makes out a blonde haired boy sitting at her side. When he notices her awake he smiles down at her.   
Hiya big sister. You all gave us a big scare.  
_  
_

THE END ?


End file.
